No limits
by kagome3112
Summary: After 2 years in an abuse she finally she got up the courage to run away, change her name and escape him forever. Now years later he's back, but only now he's after her daughter! *Strong Language and adult Situations*
1. Part 1

************  
No Limits  
Part 1  
By:kagome3112  
************  
Summery  
2 years in an abuse.Now Finally she got up the courage  
to run away, change her name and escape him forever.  
Now years later he's back, but only now he's after  
her daughter.  
He threw the chair at her as she cryed out in agony for him to stop.  
"You BITCH" he yelled  
"STOP...STOP...WHY are you doing this, I thought you loved me."  
"Your nothing but a worthless bitch,I give you everything you have ever  
desired in your whole damn life and all the fuck you do is give me  
nothing..NOTHING YOU STUPIED BITCH!" He yelled again slapping her across  
the face.  
She screamed out in pain.  
"Please stop...I love you."  
"If you loved me so much you would show it. You have  
never shown it."  
finally she could hold t back no more  
"WHY CAUSE I WONT HAVE SEX EVERYTIME YOU WANT TOO? IS THAT WHAT YOUR  
SAYING" She yelled back  
"I dont need this, specially from a bitch like you is Kikyo even mine or  
did you get her from one of your pimps?"  
"Of course she is yours,. I've never ever been with another man in my  
life."  
"Dont lie to me" He said softly  
"But it's true"  
"I KNOW THAT IS A LIE"  
He slaped her again also kneeing her in the stomach,  
she fell to the ground holding it as she was cradling a baby."What have you  
done?" She said looking down at the floor where blood now lay.  
"What the fuck is this were you pregnate?"  
"Oh my god, Somebody help me..SOMEBODY HELP ME" she screamed  
"Forget this shit i'm outta here he said slamming the door behind him.  
"Oh my god, oh my god" she repeated as she tryed her hardest to crawl to  
the phone.  
"He-l-lo?"  
"911 Is this and emergency?  
"Yes, I, I think My baby may be comeing WAY too early."  
"Hang In there ma'am we have an ambulance on the way as we speak."  
"Oh god please hurry, my baby, MY BABY."  
"MOM? Oh my god what happend to you?"  
"The baby it's coming..."  
"Where is daddy..." Kikyo asked.  
"He's gone...forver hopefully," she said as she slowly  
passed out.  
***********************  
That was the First part to my new story I hope ya liked it. i'm about to  
write chapter 1 right now..lol.so please review and tell me what cha think.  
~kagome3112 


	2. Part 2

*Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep*  
This was all that could be heard by Mrs. Higurashi as she slowly opened her eyes "Mama?" Mrs. Higurashi slowly turned her head to her nineteen year old daughter. "They gave you a 'C' section.They had to get the baby out, it almost suffacated. But dont worry the doctor said it will be just fine." Mrs. Higurashi rasied a shakey hand to her older daughters face and carresed it gently." Don't be frightend Kikyo, i'm fine." "I know mama, It just kinda scared me when you passed out a while back, it's been a two whole days that you've been a sleep since the surgery, ya know." "I'm fine dear. Dont worry." Kikyo caught a glimps ofsomeone behind her. "So Mrs.-" The doctor glanced at the sheet he held in his hand."Higurashi." "Yes" she asked "Your baby will be just fine. She is taking in all the medicine and breathing normally just as a normal baby should. This is truly a Miracal we all have experienced today, she appears just as a normal child. But considering she came as early as she did, it is quit possible she will have future complications. But not to worry, right now she is a heathy baby girl." "Thank you doctor, but when may I see her?" "Right now if you'd like. I'll have one of the nurses bring her down in a couple minutes." "Ok thank you doctor"  
She laid in her bed a chatted with kikyo untill one of the nurses arrived with her baby. she was so happy to see her, her lil' kagome that was almost killed bacause of that brute, I hate him i hope I never have to lay eyes on him agin if I ever have too it will be far too soon, Mrs Higurshi turened her eyes to the nurse that held her child. "Mrs. Higurashi? Here she is." said the nurse handing the baby to her mother." The baby staired at her mother for a second and then let out a lil' giggle, and started reaching for her mothers shirt.  
Her little hands, so small compared to her mothers her eyes so blue, almost like Saphire that had just been born from the ocean. Not to mention the raven black hair that she had no dought inhearited from her mother. But the eyes,came from her father, such beatiful eyes, but eyes that would always remind her of something that could have and would have killed her.She was such a blessed child, one that would no dought always be loved. Her moment of fasination with her child was cut short wita ' Ahhheemm.' Mrs Higurashi gasped as she laid eyes on her husband that stood in the door way holding a bouque of white and yellow roses. Her favorite colors to be exact. The nerve he had to show up after what he had done to her the past nights ago. The nerve he had to come around his own daughter that he almost killed. The nerve of that man she no less hated then herself for ever staying with him as long as she had. Well that was the end, she was leaving she was gonna take her daughters and leave get as far away from him as she could. He would never ever hold her daughter look at her daughter if she could help it. Never never, never! "Hey" he said "Why are you here?" she asked in a hourse tone. " I was worried about you and the baby is why i'm here. i'm here to take you home baby. I told you I love you, I can never let you go." "We don't belong to you, we dont need you." she yelled "Please not here can't this wait till we are at least home, Kitty?" "Don't call me that any more, i'm not a kid." "What did you name her?" "Kagome" "Kagome? Isn't that that game we used to play as kids?" "Yep" "That was your favorite game, you used to make me play that no stop...The fun we had back then.What ever happend to that playfulness you had in you, all that spirt?" "You broke it!" "Huh?" "You broke it, by controlling me as you did" "Controlling you?" "Yes" He let out a long sigh before he kissed her on her forhead. "I'll be back in the morning to pick you and the kids up alright?" Mrs. Higurashi rolled her eyes "Bye kido,he said ruffling Kikyo's hair. "Daddy, i'm not your kido any more i'm almost all grown up!" Kikyo said laughing "Really..hmmm, when did that happen yesterday.. I think I was changing you diper...! "Daddy." "Alright, alright, i'll cya in the morning." "Ok bye daddy.." "Bye sweetheart"  
Mrs. Higurashi sat rocking Kagome to sleep. Tonight had to be it. She would take Kagome and Kikyo outta hear rather if Kikyo came by forse or freely she was gonna get them outta there if it was the last thing she did.  
  
************************* That was Part 2. i hope you liked it. lemme know what cha think..bye ~kagome3112 


	3. Part 3

*15 years later*  
  
"Mom i'm home" Kikyo called as she entered the house. "Oh hi honey. How did it go?" Mrs. Higurashi asked "Well it's offical. I got new Identification for you. Your new name is Kay, your a single mother who has only one daughter" Kikyo narrowed her eyes" Mom you know i'm grown now, I can take care of myself." "I know sweetheart. It's fine, so go on tell me the rest." "Well, your 32 years old, and your appearence is the same, and...you've never been married"Kikyo put that last line with a tint of anger in her voice. "i still don't know why we left." "Honey, i've told you before I had my reasons." "But he loved us." "He loved you Kikyo but not me and you daughter." "How can you say that? That is my father you are talking about, my only daddy." "Honey please, it's been 15 years let's not bring up the past." "Thus is because of Kagome isn't it? Dad was right you did have an affair with another man!" "KIKYO, thats enough, Dont ever say that again. Do you understand me?" "yea, whatever" "Thank you." "I'm going out i'll might be back later..."kikyo said as she stomped her way to the door "MIGHT, Kikyo wait." It was too late the door had been slammed and Kikyo could no longer hear her. "That child is in for it when she gets home." she said to herself  
She had no idea what her father was like, Oh he appeared to be the most gental man in the world, the most loving man, but underneath he was nothing but evil a man that wanted what he wanted right then and there, no matter what. There was no way she would ever understand. "What's her problem?" asked Kagome walking in the door "Oh hi honey" She let out a giggle " Hey" "Why are you so happy?"asked Kay "Well...." "Well, what?" "I kinda gotta a date." "Kinda?"she asked "Yes...well...Sango set me up with some guy,sorta like a blind date I guess, but that beside the point can I please go?" "Hmmm," "PLEASE mama, please, please, please?" "Be home before 12, alright." "Your serious?" "Yea, I gotta let youg o sometime." "Oh MY GOD! Thank you mom." Kagome squelled hugging her mother "I gotta go call Sango..." she said jetting up stairs. Her mom let out a sigh. " Gotta let her go sometime"  
  
*************************************************************** "Hey Sango" "Hey girl." "So who is this guy you set me up with?" "Well ...uhh...." "Sango...." "He's one of Miroku's friends." "Oh" "But dont be scared he's real cute, and nice not at all like Miroku so not to worry." Sango pulled up into Miroku's driveway, and parked the car. "Well come on aren't cha' gonna meet your date?" Sango asked giggling Kagome threw her purse at her..."Im coming." "Yea right scardy Kat." "Am not." "Yes you are." "What's all the fuss about?"asked Miroku coming out the house. "Nothing" they both said at the same time, then letting out at laugh. Miroku just smiled. He walked up to Sango an put his arms around her waist pulling her close to him, making her blush "Miroku" "Oh my god you guys get a room" said the boy standing in the doorway where Miroku had been earlier. "Oh this is Inuyasha you guys....the ass hole of the world" Miroku said with a smile playing his lips. Kagome let out a giggle. Which made Inuyasha golden amber eyes find her own. "Your Kagome aren't you?" He asked Sango nugged her in the side...as if to be telling her something. Kagome got where she was going and decided to play a little game with him. "Hmmm, that depends, who wants to know." she said with a smile Inuyasha smirked at her playfulness. he liked that in a woman. he walked a little bit towrds her and then stopped till he was almost in frount of her. "That would be me." "Who is me" He smirked again"you've got spirt girl. Miroku was right about you." "Really...and what did the hentai say about me now?" "Nothing that would embarress you..I don't think" "I some how dought that that remark." Inuyasha smirked again, and nodded as if for her to turn around. She did and Miroku had Sango up against the car kissing her. "Figures" Kagome mummbled "How much you wanna bet she will be in his bed tonight?" Inuyasha asked "Inuyasha thats mean.."Kagome said as she pushed him playfully "It seems were gonna be here a while...so you wanna go inside an talk?" "Why not the back yard, he has a pool back there doesnt he?" asked Kagome Inuyasha shook his head "Alright come on he said pulling her by her hand." ********************************************************** Well there was part 3..Plez review 


End file.
